


Andy's Perils - Lemons

by OkinawaAngel



Series: Andy's Perils - Lemons [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkinawaAngel/pseuds/OkinawaAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lemons from my story on FFN http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9386235/1/Andy-s-Perils. They will be posted here but the story as a whole will not. Akainu/Original Female Character with chapters 1-3 and 5. Chapter 4 is Lucci/Kalifa. You do not have to read the whole story to enjoy the lemons but it is recommended!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 111 Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece - that is property of Eiichiro Oda

**Chapter 111: The Result - Lemon**

Akainu did not bother going his normal route through the door and instead opting to bring his very feisty and riled up girlfriend through his window. The raven haired female barely separated from her favorite admiral long enough to close the window while Akainu promptly shut and locked his door. The minute the room was silent and completely secure, the two marines eyed each other with anticipation. “You’re finally mine to have,” Akainu growled as he advanced on his girlfriend after throwing his trademark cap to the side table.

Andrea’s warm chocolate eyes grew lustful as she sat on the admiral’s large bed and smirked up at him. “Whatever am I to do in such a situation?” she asked coyly but she did not anticipate how quickly or eager the normally stoic admiral was.

He had thrown his admiral jacket off quickly onto the floor, for once not giving a damn about propriety or ceremony regarding the status symbol. He slowly unbuttoned his red suit jacket, intending to make his woman know how torturous he felt when she went around in her skimpy clothing which attracted a lot more male attention than he desired. “You will enjoy yourself, my dear. This is only the beginning.”

The admiral knew full well that Andrea had seen him shirtless but he was determined to make her desire him even more. When the suit blazer hit the floor next to the admiral’s marine jacket, the female became impatient as she watched. Quickly she reached out and literally ripped his shirt off, exposing the admiral’s bulky chest as well as the tattoo to her eyes. “You’re going too damn slow for my taste,” she purred as she ran her hands along the tattoo.

Akainu was pleased with how Andrea’s eyes drew to his muscles, how delicately she traced her fingertips along them and her pleased gasp when he flexed slightly to make them bulge. “Our first time will not be rushed,” he chided softly as he kicked off his shoes. Andrea was about to reach towards his pants but was pushed backwards onto the bed by her boyfriend. She winced slightly and the admiral looked towards her with worry. “Did I use too much force? Is your injury ok?”

In the heat of the moment, the kisses in the woods that led to this moment and the realization that their relationship was reaching the next level, the stubborn female marine had completely zoned out the fact that she had a massive cut from Zoro’s sword on her back. She merely shrugged as the admiral almost lost his lusty gaze due to worry. “Did I say you could stop?” Andrea barked in mock annoyance only to be silenced as Akainu silenced her with his mouth.

The mumbles became moans as Akainu gently slipped Andrea’s shirt off of her, chuckling at the buttons which had been tricky earlier that day. “To see you so sensitive…” he groaned as he took in his girlfriend’s body. She was shivering when he withdrew his touch just to start kissing her neck. “This is so intoxicating,” he growled into her neck which drew a small moan from her.

Blushing, she only grew more crimson upon the realization that the admiral became focused on drawing these sounds out of her, no matter how small. “Not fair,” she groaned as Akainu had effectively pinned her to the bed. He was teasingly grinding against her which was made more intense by the clothing still separating them. When she reached down to change that, he only grabbed her hands and pinned them above her.

“You are going to enjoy this and stop being so damn worried about everything.” Such a simple statement had a profound impact as Andrea became slack jawed as she thought about it. Not that the cheeky admiral had intention of letting her focus too much on it as he trailed his fingers down her arms, along her stomach, and partially outlining the edges of her bra. His body was slightly warmer than average due to the effect of his devil fruit and the result was making the woman below him squirm quite enjoyably.

“But I want to enjoy you too!” she pouted and was surprised to see a peaceful, almost serene smile on the normally stern admiral’s face. While she had learned to recognize the little moments of joy, peace or otherwise nonaggressive looks in her boyfriend’s normal visage, this completely unhidden, unabashed part of her boyfriend belonged to her. This only fueled Andrea’s determination to make sure she was not the only one to draw pleasure from the moment and as such, decided to squirm most teasingly against Akainu in an attempt to surrender some of the control that he had established.

Intrigued by his girlfriend’s determination, he relaxed his grip on her hands and chuckled as he saw the faint traces of her attempting to use Haki to force a change in position. He backed up slightly and watched Andrea’s hungry gaze take in his body. Despite still wearing his suit pants, she was able to see exactly what effect she had been having on him. “I suppose you could have a little… fun too.”

She took his arm to push him onto the bed. When Andrea straddled him but felt so tiny compared to the admiral’s sheer bulk yet felt determined to prove something but what exactly, she did not know. Smirking at his girlfriend, he rocked his hips to grind on her but all that seemed to do was flip a switch within her. She traced down his chest with her fingers, marveling at the muscle tone that the admiral had accumulated over the years. “How did I end up with you?” she purred as she ground onto the admiral teasingly.

“The fuck would I know?” Akainu growled as he reached for Andrea’s chest. He ripped off her bra, completely not giving a damn about the consequences later. He tried to toss the article of clothing somewhere in the room but in his enthusiasm, had set it on fire but both did not notice as the admiral was now transfixed onto her chest. He reached out tentatively as to not scare his girlfriend off. Andrea leaned into his touch appreciatively as she felt the slight heat from his palms fight off the frigid cold of the room.  

“That feels good,” she mumbled peacefully as she felt the heat slowly massage her chest. Akainu smirked as he leaned upwards to take her left nipple within his mouth. Andrea shrieked in surprise at the odd feeling of increased warmth yet her boyfriend had no intention of letting her get off easy. He only pulled her body closer to his and could feel the warmth off her core even through her shorts and panties.

“Too much clothes on,” Akainu mumbled softly around Andrea’s breast but her right hand stopped him firmly from ripping off her shorts.

“I’d like to be able to leave here with some clothing,” the female marine moaned as she was being maneuvered out of her shorts surprisingly well considering Akainu’s mouth did not leave her breast. Pleased to have even more smooth expanse of leg to explore, the magma logia was pleased to feel the soft silk panties that hugged her body so well. Finally withdrawing from her chest, he looked over his girlfriend who was almost naked before his eyes.

“Your ass… your legs… you possess so many desirable traits and I can’t wait to properly ravage you.” Andrea’s eyes lit up even more and she felt herself become even wetter at the admiral’s words as he traced just around her entrance through the thin fabric of her underwear. “You seem to like this,” Akainu purred as he purposefully increased the warmth of his hand and cupped her.

“Damn right,” she moaned as she whimpered. Her eyes were blazing as she attempted to reach for Akainu’s pants. “Now your turn!” she demanded as she noticed the bulge became even more prominent. Sliding off the bed for a moment, the admiral slowly unbuttoned and lowered his pants to reveal red silk boxers. Her eyes darkened as she gently touched his covered length admirably. “It’s nice to see that you want me so bad.”

Andrea could barely blink before she felt Akainu’s hand weave through her hair to bring her head close to his in a soul crushing kiss. Their teeth clinked together briefly in the kiss but it did not take long for both of them to find their rhythm. The admiral’s hands gently touched her back, stroking the scar carefully before coming to rest on her behind. “Are you ready?”

Giving a gentle kiss then resting her head near Akainu’s chest where she could hear his quickly beating heart. The rhythm was soothing and only reassured her of the choice she was going to make. “Always, Sakazuki-kun.”

Nodding his head, he watched Andrea with anticipation as he slid off his boxers and kicked it to the floor. Striding over to the bed, he looked down at his woman eagerly. She whimpered softly as he reached for the edges of her panties, slowly pulling it down and off her body. Andrea shivered as Akainu’s gaze only became more predatory with lust the more he looked down her body. His prick was eager but barely controlled by the restraint that had been honed ever since this woman came into his life. “Let me know if I hurt you, Andrea-chan.”

“Just fuck me already!” she growled as she parted her legs enticingly. Akainu’s sharp senses caught the strong scent of Andrea’s arousal and felt the last bit of his control ebb away as his naked woman beckoned to him.

Gently kissing her thighs, he breathed in her scent and sighed in relief. “You’re such a delicious treat… But I’ll savor that another time,” he decided as he gently stroked her body with his hand. Carefully applying a little extra heat to his fingertips, he had coaxed a few mewls out of his very cooperative subordinate. Feeling her own heat intensify as well as her scent become more overwhelming, the admiral decided it was time.

Carefully parting his beloved girlfriend’s legs a little further, he murmured praises as he pushed slowly in with his cock. “Oh my…” Andrea gasped suddenly at the full feeling which caused her boyfriend to pause in concern. Glaring at Akainu in need, she tightened muscles which caused the admiral to now groan. “I don’t want you to stop!” she protested to see the marine admiral smirk as he pressed on.

He was surprised how accommodating his girlfriend’s body was and apparently, she was too as Akainu’s girth pressed on within her. “You’re so tight,” the logia groaned happily as he slowly withdrew just to thrust back even slower. Andrea gasped in surprise as Akainu started whispering in her ear. “Such a lovely woman you are, my Andrea-chan. I don’t want to ever think of anyone ever touching you.”

She giggled slightly as she started to move with Akainu. Sultry smirk in place, she kissed his jaw lovingly. “Do you really believe I’ll allow anyone to touch me?”

Nipping her shoulder softly in approval then kissing her skin, Akainu tensed as he felt he was close. The panting woman underneath him felt so utterly in bliss but she had no idea what her face or the little sounds she was making was doing to the admiral. Knowing he could not last much longer, Akainu allowed his hand to warm even more but still held off the magma effect as he trailed his hand down his body, eventually touching what he knew would set her off. “Do that again!” Andrea panted quickly as her eyes bulged which only made Akainu feel even more entranced.

A few more touches and then with a scream, Andrea came hard. The admiral did his best to watch her face go through utter bliss but he had a hard time denying the feeling that his cock was experiencing. The warmth and smoothness of her tight walls made him instinctively thrust and he found his own release as he nipped her neck. Instead of shying back, Andrea held on tightly and even in the throes of sex, Akainu had to admit that her using Armament Haki to protect her neck from the worst of his bite was an intriguing usage of the normally combat restricted skill.

The afterglow felt rather nice as they both lay on the bed. Akainu was slightly propped up and curled up on his right Andrea was tracing his chest muscles with her right hand, intrigued completely. Some noise outside the building drew their attention however. “Go shower,” Akainu ordered Andrea kindly while kissing her forehead. “I’ll clean the room up so we can see what this commotion is about.”

Nodding, Andrea walked into the bathroom completely naked, leaving the admiral gazing after her body with want.


	2. Chapter 120 - Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Chapters 119 but before 120, Andrea and Akainu finally indulge with each other due to a loophole with Fleet Admiral Sengoku's rule about how they cannot have sex at headquarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main story is found on FFN under my author name, also Okinawa Angel. http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1692648/Okinawa-Angel
> 
> I do not own One Piece - that is property of Eiichiro Oda

Admiral Akainu strode through the doors of the inn with his normal aloofness lined with ferocity that the townspeople had not seen prior to him dating this mysterious female marine. The woman he held tightly, Andrea, had a rather amused look on her face but had sharpness to it, particularly her eyes. “A room for the night,” Akainu muttered to the woman at the front desk who stared at the two marines with wide eyes.

“Yes sir,” she stammered nervously before handing over the keys to the best room she had. Both marines nodded at her in thanks and made their way towards the steps. The desk woman collapsed onto her chair and held her heart tightly. The sexual pressure between those two was practically suffocating.

The two marines however paid no mind to the staff as they simply shuffled to their room. In public, the two were the epitome of a marine battle couple. They accomplished their jobs and despite showing their cared about each other in public, kept it rather tame without being nauseatingly affectionate. They had nearly slipped outside of headquarters once but the sex that resulted afterwards in Akainu’s quarters had given them hope as a couple. Akainu opened the door with the room key and watched Andrea push open the doors happily. “This is a lot roomier than I thought,” admitted the raven haired female who skipped through the room.

Chuckling slightly at his girlfriend, Akainu carefully hung his jacket on a rack near the door. The couple had time this night and did not feel the rush of the moment pressing like an oppressive blanket. The rule that Sengoku implemented for the couple, although annoying, had lost the suffocating effect it had in the beginning of the week. “Where’d you go, Andrea-chan? I’d like to enjoy you and can’t do that if you’re exploring the suite.”

Giggling alerted the admiral to her location. She walked back to the admiral from whichever room she was in prior and Akainu’s eyes darkened as he took in her body with his eyes. She had shed the suit she had and was dressed simply in a black corset and thong ensemble. What had caught the admiral’s attention however was the fact she had kept her marine jacket on over her body teasingly. “You’re rather quiet, my big strong marine.”

Akainu’s body was tense with lust but after a moment of just staring at his girlfriend with want, he cleared his throat and crossed the room over to her. One hand cupped her behind while pushing her body more firmly against his own. She shivered as she felt the admiral’s clothed erection press against her own barely clothed core. “And you’re a blasted tease that I’m going to have tonight,” the admiral growled seductively into her ear as he nipped it softly. She shivered in his arms as he pressed his very warm body closer but the clothes started to annoy the female so she tugged them insistently.

“Don’t be mean,” Andrea moaned as Akainu pressed her against the wall. Stuck between the admiral and the wall, she had no choice but to feel him tease her. Pressing her right hand against Akainu’s chest, she blasted him back with a surge of magma. The admiral’s eyes only became more primal as he watched her use of his devil fruit fade. Striding over to him, she straddled him as she pulled off his suit jacket.

The admiral shrugged out of the jacket easily despite being technically pinned to the floor and smirked as Andrea stared at the shirt underneath in annoyance. “You’re rather aggressive,” he growled softly as his hands went to grab her ass. She squeaked slightly in surprise which only spurred on the admiral’s instincts. “I like this side of you,” he continued as he moved his hands to rest on her hips.

Her fists bunched in Akainu’s shirt, Andrea let her right palm catch aflame and she incinerated it. Although not magma, the usage of such power did amuse as well as arouse the admiral. He had the need to preserve his pants and thankfully, Andrea’s lust was not overwhelming to the point she would forget that. She allowed Akainu up long enough for him to slide his pants down and off, revealing muscular legs. “You’re so hot…” Andrea murmured as she placed a hand on Akainu’s chest. His heart beat sped up slightly but it seemed to radiate with his warmth.

Sensing a lapse in his woman’s concentration, Akainu reversed their positions, thus pinning Andrea to the floor. “We should move. I didn’t bring you to a nice place to have sex on the floor.”

Andrea clucked her tongue teasingly at the admiral who started to kiss her deeply. The female marine revealed in his taste but could not quite place it. He was spicy and warm like tea but without the overwhelming flavor normally associated with the beverage. If anything, Akainu’s kiss helped her think more clearly and she stood up with him, not breaking the kiss even for a second, as they made their way to the bed. “This is more like it,” Andrea cooed softly as their skin touched the silk sheets. The cool texture of the fabric made both of them feel more sensitive with the increasing heat between the two marines. The soft bed cushioned their weight as Akainu pinned his sultry girlfriend underneath his body.

Andrea did not know why but she had hated being restricted normally but she had chalked this due to her past and the amount of creepy people that liked the idea of messing with Gol D. Roger’s daughter but yet, she had no problem with how Akainu had her. The safety she felt encouraged her to explore her more risqué and sexual side. The black corset that she was wearing was secured with a red ribbon that Akainu grabbed the ties to and released her upper body from the corset. Her breasts that had been pushed up by the corset soon were kissed by the eager magma logia. “Beautiful,” Akainu murmured as he nuzzled her breasts. Andrea wiggled slightly as Akainu had some very slight facial hair which was tickling her. After a slight giggle, Akainu’s eyes darkened as he slowly licked between Andrea’s breasts towards her neck. His teeth brushed her skin slightly which made her shiver and break out in goose bumps.

“Sakazuki-kun…” she whispered softy. Her tone made the admiral pause in his ministrations to glance at her eyes. He kissed her lips so tenderly that she could not help but moan into his mouth as he gently took the rest of her corset off. His warm hands felt like they were lighting trails onto her body. She leaned into his touch and the admiral took advantage of that to remove her skimpy underwear from her body. She was left with only her marine jacket on her naked body but not wanting to let her boyfriend be the only clothed one, she released him from his boxers then pushed him back onto the bed. “You’re really eager to see me,” she smirked as she bent her head down to take him in her mouth.

“Andrea…” the admiral hissed as he felt his girlfriend work him into a puddle. Her tongue would wrap around his head for a few seconds before trailing down the rest of his penis. Akainu’s head rolled back at the waves of pleasure but Andrea was determined to be a tease. She looked up with a smirk before sucking on his head very slowly and bobbing her head. “You’re my undoing,” the admiral admitted as he tried to pull away. At first, Andrea was reluctant to let Akainu go but the logia used his magma to hold her in place. “We’re here for a reason,” the admiral growled as he looked at his now restrained girlfriend who was squirming rather deliciously in the impromptu bonds that the devil fruit user made. “If you just wanted to suck me off, we could have done that at base.”

Andrea’s jaw dropped as she had not considered that. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of it… fuck.”

“I didn’t either,” the admiral admitted as he gently started to stroke her body with his hands. Andrea would jump as he would either reach a ticklish or sensitive spot but soon he started to trail his hands even lower. “We’ll chat about that later. Now…” His dark eyes were focused on Andrea’s face as she was poised and ready for him.

Andrea smiled happily and parted her legs for her boyfriend with want apparent in her gaze. “I’m ready,” she panted eagerly as he pressed in. Unlike their first time, there was the knowledge that not only were both compatible with each other, but the chemistry was more intense due to their abilities. He was not as slow or as gentle like he was before but there was a definite passion.

“You have such an accommodating body,” Akainu hissed as he pulled away momentarily just to thrust quickly back in. Andrea shrieked in surprise as her body jumped but she was still held by the makeshift restraints. “You have no idea how hard I was the whole time earlier this week,” he growled into her shoulder as he continued to pound away. “You’re so damn adorable when you assert your beliefs. So fucking hot when you fight for those very beliefs. I can’t wait to see you in action after more training. I just wanted to take you in the middle of training and just…”

“Sakazuki-kun!” Andrea screamed as her body clamped down onto his. Despite the pleasure of his girlfriend’s tight, wet body, the admiral kept whispering into her ears as he continued to thrust. With each stroke in and out, he felt himself being shoved closer and closer to completion when Andrea’s hand glowed and shattered her restraints. She grabbed Akainu’s arms tightly with her hands to give herself more power and ability to thrust onto him but what she did not realize is that her hand was still glowing as she grabbed his arm. The sudden odd sensation made Akainu loose his control and he came hard into Andrea who was basking in the sensation.

“Wow…” the admiral stated simply as he looked at the pleased face of his girlfriend who just lay limply on the bed with a smile on her face.

“Powers in the bedroom… weird,” Andrea muttered as she stared at her hand in curiosity. What she did not expect was Akainu reaching over and kissing her palm’s scar. A slight blush crept on her face but she could not help the butterflies in her stomach as she felt the warmth of the admiral’s eyes watch her.

“Let’s sleep. Tomorrow is important.”


	3. Lemon: Between 127-128

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although at first the idea behind having sex at the time was to torture Spandam, they soon easily forget about him in each other

**Between 127/128**

It did not take much effort for the admiral to shrug off his girlfriend’s clothing but that did not mean that Akainu did not appreciate her body as he paused for a moment to observe her reactions. A whimper escaped as she glanced at him with need. “Why are you stopping for?” she growled as she yanked his clothing off.

The logia chuckled at her enthusiasm and was content to let her do as she wished to some extent of course. “I enjoy you riled up,” Akainu admitted with a smirk that made not only her face blush but her body quiver slightly in anticipation. He stopped her from slipping off his underwear however which caused her to pout as she was naked before him. “Just relax,” he whispered softly as his fingers trailed down her spine while he started to nip her neck softly. “But be quiet.”

“Why?” she moaned in surprise as Akainu massaged the small of her back before trailing even lower. “We could use this to torture that bastard!”

“Or… he’d be creepy and enjoy it,” the admiral pointed out with a grunt as he nuzzled her shoulder softly. “And the other marines on the ship would know exactly what we’re doing.”

“I don’t care since they likely think we have sex all the time anyway,” she squealed as the logia’s finger found its way to her core but merely Akainu felt intent on teasing her. She ground onto his hand as he decided to be slightly kinder and partially satisfy her lust as he slowly began to finger her. Before she could scream however, Akainu’s other hand not busy satisfying her covered her mouth quickly.

“I know you would care,” he purred softly in her ears. Using the fact he basically had a complete hold on her, he pulled her against his body. She wriggled slightly as she could feel the sheer heat radiating off the admiral’s body. Even from within her core, she could feel his temperature fluctuate and the changes was driving her crazy. “The whispers from the crew… I can imagine it now.” He nipped her shoulder which made her gasp in surprise. “The only one who should know those delicious sounds you make is me and me alone,” he growled possessively. Her scent was driving the admiral crazy and his words were making her even wetter to the touch.

“Just fuck me already,” Andrea whimpered against his palm as she squirmed against her boyfriend. What he was making her feel was enough to unhinge any control that she had but the fact she could feel his still restrained erection was maddening. “Stop holding back damn it all!”

Akainu softly kissed the bite on her shoulder before sighing into her ear. “I have to hold back to some extent.”

Annoyed, she bit his palm so he would stop silencing her. Akainu drew back his hand and glanced at her with dark amusement. “I don’t want you to hold back at all. What’s wrong with that? Don’t you believe I’m stronger?”

“There is more to us than just physical strength or the physical side of our relationship,” the admiral chided softly as he pushed Andrea facedown onto the bed. She grunted in surprise as he continued fingering her and kissing the back of her neck. “I’m trying to be considerate here and you’re making it really damn hard,” he growled softly as he took in the sight of his girlfriend and could barley resist anymore. He pulled away which at first confused the female marine until she glanced back and saw that Akainu was naked and advancing on her.

“About ti…” she found herself pushed to the mattress with the admiral looming behind her.

“You don’t how damn hard it is to resist you,” he grunted as he petted her body gently. “We’ve only been together a few times but yet… I want more.”

“Then just take me, Sakazuki-kun!” Andrea pleaded as she felt desire fog her senses. She try to entice the admiral more by slightly lifting her lower body which he took advantage of immediately.

Pushing himself into Andrea, they couple groaned at the feeling with Andrea being overwhelmed with the feeling as this part of sex she was unfamiliar with. Akainu however felt excited as he felt her apprehension even with dealing with the sensations he felt. “Just relax,” he calmly told her as he ran his hands over her back. The heat from his power slightly manifesting soothed her and she almost felt sleepy until he started to move within her. He started to lose control over his devil fruit however but his worries were alleviated from a simple smile from his girlfriend who had glanced at him to wonder why he stopped.

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me,” she softly murmured as she pushed back towards him. She did not even shy away when one of his arms was manifesting his magma power and that in itself allowed Akainu to control himself as he brought her to completion. Her clenching around him ensured that he followed suit and he collapsed on top of her in a sweaty mess. Andrea giggled slightly as she tried to wiggle away. “You’re crushing me!”

“Maybe I plan to trap you,” the stern admiral teased as he let her up and gave a soft kiss. “Let’s clean up and prepare for tomorrow. I’d like to leave this city soon.”

Andrea sat up happily as she looked at the sated expression on her boyfriend’s face. “Alright, Sakazuki-kun.”


	4. Lemon between 139-140

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucci/Kalifa lemon. The two of them settle into their suite arranged for them when Lucci is curious about Kalifa seeming sad that he never sexually harasses her.

**Chapter 140: Dose of Your Own Medicine**

Lucci did not understand why Kalifa’s words were bothering him so much so he did what he felt was the best way to understand: his feelings for the secretary. “Why would I sexually harass her?” he muttered to himself.

The zoan did realize how attractive the blonde woman was. Frankly, you would have to be blind to not find her easy on the eyes. The next thought that shot through his head was how that first admiral had leered at her then the other admiral who had been close to doing the same. He clenched his fist as he realized the looks that Kalifa had likely gotten while he was unconscious. “She’s too sexy for her own good,” he growled as he headed towards the bathroom to talk to her and confront the weird feelings he was experiencing.

The sight he witnessed was completely unexpected however. Kalifa, being the neat and concise woman she was, took the simplest and most effective method to clean the bathroom: her own devil fruit powers. The paramecia was so enraptured in using her ability to purge the bathroom of filth that she did not realize that Lucci had walked in. Her head was tilted back as she used her hands to manipulate the soap bubbles around to eliminate dirt within the room but in doing so, she had exposed a good bit of her neck and cleavage to the zoan who stared at her. “Kalifa…” he growled lowly as he watched a drop of water trail down her neck, dangerously close to her chest and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Kalifa’s eyes snapped open immediately as she stared at Lucci’s eyes. While she could not call them warm, they were certainly appraising her closely with an emotion she had never seen before in the stoic man’s eyes. “Is everything alright, Lucci?” she stammered nervously as he drew even closer to her.

This nervous, shy side of the woman Lucci had not seen before but he welcomes it all the same. Anytime in the past, if he felt the urges that were driving him now, he would simply pick up a random woman to use and be done with but this was different. He actually worked with Kalifa as her superior but seeing how their superior Gol D. Andrea and the infamous Admiral Akainu had a relationship somehow made him curious. “I am curious about something,” he growled lowly as he pressed her against his body.

Kalifa was much closer to the carnivorous zoan now than she had ever been considering how cold the man had been towards the others. “Did I do something wrong?” the secretary asked quietly as she considered herself at Lucci’s mercy.

Lucci lowered his head to rest on Kalifa’s shoulder which made the blonde woman tense suddenly. His nose ran along her neck as he breathed in her clean scent. “Would you object if I told you that I wanted you now?” the zoan asked simply as his breath softly touched her neck.

Her eyes widened as she took in the reality of what the zoan was asking of her but what shocked her is how he asked. “I…” she stammered as she bit her lip while looking up at the tall, imposing man who cradled her in his arms while she thought on her decision. She would not deny that Lucci had a very nice body or that while bored as Iceberg’s secretary, she had spent a few guilty moments looking down into the shipyard to watch him work with his muscles glistening in the sun. Lucci was like a seductive piece of dark chocolate that just had to envelop her senses completely. “I have no objections,” she stated bravely as she stared into his eyes with determination.

As she had once fantasized over in the past, she felt her heart pulse rapidly as Lucci crushed his lips to her own. Unlike most women’s fantasies, this one did not have a romantic prince or noble to give her a lifetime of bliss but rather her own dark knight. The kiss was almost even bruising with its intensity and by instinct, before they pulled away, Kalifa bit his lip which made the zoan’s eyes darken further with lust. “But don’t expect too much,” he smirked as his hands drifted towards Kalifa’s butt. Her eyes widened momentarily as she felt Lucci rest his hands peacefully there before picking her up and dragging her to his room.

Kalifa’s eyes widened momentarily when she saw that she was brought to his room. While slightly bigger than her own, the room was still dusty due to not having been cleaned. “We could use my bed,” Kalifa suggested delicately as despite how eager she was, getting dust and dirt in her hair was not high on her list of fun things.

“I want you to use your power here,” Lucci muttered quietly as he looked around the room. The disarray of the room irritated the zoan as he preferred things orderly and organized. _Kalifa is very organized and clean,_ he mentally noted as he saw that her eyes were already darting around the room.

Wordlessly she closed her eyes as she concentrated on emitting the bubbles to clean the room but she was so focused that she did not notice Lucci’s actions. He touched her hair momentarily, stroking her as if she was a cat before trailing his hand down her neck. His fingertips sent shivers down Kalifa’s spine as she opened her eyes to watch him. Lucci looked passively back as he unbuttoned Kalifa’s dress. “I’ll help,” the paramecia started but his hand secured over her wrist with enough force to get her attention but not enough to crush her.

“Keep cleaning the room,” he intoned darkly as he continued to slowly unbutton the top of her dress. Before Kalifa could ask, he decided to answer her as he felt in a rather charitable mood. “Your face and expression… captivating.”

Kalifa gasped immediately as Lucci’s calamity was suddenly broken. A loud rip and she looked down to see he ripped part of her dress apart. A predatory expression was in place as Lucci’s face dove down to Kalifa’s breasts to suckle them. She gasped loudly at the surprise with how contrasting his attentions could be. He was unusually gentle with her body but aggressive when it came to her clothing. As an even louder rip roared through the room, the tear which had been down to her cleavage previously now extended down to her stomach. “Lucci!” she shrieked as he started to pull the length of her dress up to have more access to her body.

Then to her surprise, he actually stopped his ministrations which made Kalifa squirm under him. “Did I hurt you?” he asked skeptically as he glanced at the very flustered woman. “I made sure not to apply any power but was I mistaken?”

“No, not that,” Kalifa grumbled softly as she tugged the man’s face back using the tie around his neck. He growled in approval as he nuzzled her neck again. “I liked it but I’m a bit loud. For that, I apologize.”

Lucci smirked into her neck as he nipped her. She gasped loudly as he did it again before licking around the wound slowly. “I enjoy it rather.” His hands massaged her legs as they again, yanked up her dress to expose her properly. He felt the silk of her underwear and was pleased to not only feel the damp fabric, but her scent piercing his senses. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked as he traced around her silky panties with his finger, applying very slight pressure on his nail.

“Fuck me already,” the secretary roared as she grinded down on his hand. Lucci’s eyes were already pitch black at this point but the wanton behavior of the secretary was more than welcome in his own hazy state. Romance was not in either’s plans as he ripped off the silk from her body. She tensed slightly when she felt the power he used to shred his undergarments but he quickly stroked her mound, causing her to quiver with excitement.

“Shall I make you beg for it?” Lucci purred almost like a feline as he started to toy with the woman. Kalifa was clutching his arms like a lifeline as he started to quickly finger her. What he did not count on was some bubbles landing on his arms, temporarily weakening him. With the surprise, Lucci was off guard enough that Kalifa was able to unbutton his pants quickly and push down his underwear.

“I told you what I want already,” the woman declared boldly as she literally took matters into her own hands. Or rather into her own body as she slid quickly onto Lucci’s member. Her powers allowed things to go smoother but that just made the zoan groan at the feeling. Her warmth was overwhelming and he was surprised how aggressive the normally strict secretary was acting.

But Lucci never was a passive type of person, even in the bedroom. He quickly pinned Kalifa to the bed and drove into her hard as he gripped her arms tightly to prevent her from squirming. “Do you know what you really want?” he growled as he nipped her shoulder. Bringing this woman to completion was a good priority as he definitely wanted to demonstrate his dominance over the sultry woman. “This is going to be done my way.”

Kalifa’s eyes hardened and despite being pinned, she was able to push up her glasses with disapproval visible in her eyes. “Who says I have to submit to you?” she scowled as she tightened her inner walls around his member. Lucci grunted in surprise at Kalifa’s willpower and the application of her devil fruit towards sex.

Gripping her hips so tightly, his nails were digging into her skin, he slammed into her relentlessly. Kalifa groaned contently and her eyes rolled back slightly as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Moments later, Lucci collapsed on top of her. He made sure not to crush her with his weight and instead, held himself over her with his arms. “Another time I’ll prove my point,” he growled possessively as he nuzzled her neck sleepily.

Chuckling at the tickling sensation, Kalifa pushed the half asleep zoan off of her and he curled up on the side to sleep. Amazed how catlike the stoic man could be, Kalifa could not suppress her yawn either but she made certain to clean themselves quickly using her power to be cautious before allowing sleep to claim her.


	5. Lemon between 158/159

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Akainu comforts his girlfriend right before he takes her to be stationed at Impel Down

Andrea gasped in surprise when her favorite admiral had kissed her bandaged arms, both of them in fact. Those actions as well as the gentleness made her feel tingly. “Sakazuki-kun?” she whispered quietly to see his eyes look at her and soften with warmth.

“How do you do this to me?” the admiral growled as he nipped her shoulder gently. Andrea shivered once he lapped at the small bite slowly. “Anyone else I swear I’d stop giving a damn. And now, the child of Gol D. Roger has me as her lover.”

“But we’re more than that aren’t we?” Andrea shot back cheekily. Her response got a positive hum from the admiral who was now slowly nuzzling her neck. Andrea gulped slowly as Akainu’s warm breath tickled her. “You’re rather teasing tonight.”

Akainu huffed in laughter and even had to press his face against her throat to hide some of the sound but it came out muffled. “I’d like to continue what we started before this Sabaody crap unless you have any objections?”

The female marine snorted as she wrapped her legs around the logia. He groaned into her throat as she grinded on him very slowly. “Does this feel like an objection to you?”

The admiral smirked as she quickly laid his girlfriend onto the bed. “Not at all,” he smirked as he slowly unbuttoned her blazer. Both of their marine jackets had been discarded on the floor long ago, kicked to the corner. The silk tank top underneath the blazer jacket made him frown as he remembered her standing in the rain on the docks of Sabaody. As if sensing his protective instincts kicking in, his body began to radiate more heat due to his devil fruit. “I want you happy,” he whispered softly as he felt her nipples harden through her silk top. “Let me protect you in this chaotic world of ours.”

Andrea squealed as she felt Akainu’s hot mouth suckle her nipples through the silk tank top. She had not expected him to do something like that at all. Between the texture of the clothing, the wetness of his mouth and his higher than normal body temperature, she was squirming underneath him mewling. “Sakazuki-kun,” she gasped in surprise as his other hand pushed her other shoulder strap down and yanked part of the tank top off to expose her breast. The warmth of his hand felt amazing and she her body twitched when he began to pinch her nipple gently.

The admiral was peacefully humming while looking up at his girlfriend. “I do like it when you call my name like that.” He yanked the other part of her tank top down, fully exposing both breasts which he eyed with admiration. “How did I get blessed with you?” he muttered as he kissed the valley between her breasts, savoring the soft flesh near his face.

“You were more cursed with me,” Andrea chuckled as she ran her hands through Akainu’s short hair. Her right hand’s scar pulsed with light slightly on contact with the devil fruit user but other than that, nothing else happened. As she tore her eyes from the man who was nuzzling her chest rather contently, she frowned. “It’s rather unfair that you’re still dressed and you’ve got me halfway undone!”

“I don’t feel like being fair,” Akainu huffed as he pinned his girlfriend to the bed. Despite her playful scowl, he knew she was enjoying herself. “You being in the rain was rather unfair,” he pointed out as he touched her wrapped biceps gingerly.

“How so?” she asked guiltily. She did feel bad about Sentomaru’s plan to garner a little bit of sympathy from the gruff admiral.

“Seriously,” he responded with an exasperated look on his face. “You could have gotten sick. I doubt that even with your family’s astounding lack of common sense, that you could forget that Andrea-chan.”

Andrea ignored the slight jab at her family when the admiral began to take her pants off. The cold temperature of the room made her shiver especially when Akainu touched her legs teasingly. “Still unfair,” she groaned as she tried to move into his warmth.

“I need to warm you up,” the admiral smirked as he quickly pulled her socks off too. While he shrugged out of his suit jacket and shirt, he noticed Andrea look at him curiously. “What is it?” he asked as he flexed his muscles slightly.

The bulging muscles did indeed catch the female’s attention and she blushed quickly, averting her eyes shyly. This sufficiently stroked the man’s ego. Deciding to leave his pants on for now, he went over to her to give a gentle kiss. “You’re so nice to me.”

Akainu gently kissed her neck before looking into her eyes. “I’d be a poor boyfriend if not. I can’t say as your superior that I’m pleased with what happened at Sabaody.” Andrea squirmed guilty as her eyes dropped. Before any tears could even think to prick her eyes, he lifted up her chin. “But there are more important things to take care of.” He stroked her hair softly before letting his hands wonder down her body to her butt. “And we both have needs to address.”

“Of course,” she replied happily. The admiral’s hands radiated a soothing warmth as they massaged her body slowly, taking a long time around her hips and behind. The actions calmed her down as she relaxed into his hands. “Maybe we can fill our needs together,” she suggested cheekily.

He did not answer her immediately as he gently kissed her stomach, pushing up the tank top for only a few seconds before nuzzling it. “Your scent is so overpowering,” he mumbled as his teeth caught on her underwear. The panties were rather modest and he found it very adorable on her. With a quick swing of his head, the item of clothing was torn off and thrown into a corner of the room but it would be unsalvageable as Andrea noted it caught fire and drifted down as ashes.

“You’ll pay for that,” she grunted as she tried to push him off in order to tease him but before she could even make a full attempt, she felt his warm breath on her core. “Sakazuki-kun,” she moaned softly when she felt his tongue swipe at her.

“Your taste,” he hummed as he sampled her once again. “It’s so addicting.”

“Just don’t stop,” she gasped as she held his head tightly. The admiral smirked as he withdrew from the pleading female. “If you’re giving me that look, you better plan on fucking me into the mattress.”

“Having you as my woman is a gift beyond measure,” he growled as he unzipped his pants and kicked them off. The look she gave him at that moment made his heart swell. “Give me the joy of making love to you please,” he asked her as he looked into her eyes warmly.

“Make me forget all this crap going on. I don’t want to think of Impel Down, St. Poplar or even of us being marines. I just want to have you on my mind and inside me already.” Giving her a kiss, he nibbled her lips as moaned as she let his tongue invade her mouth.

“My sweet woman,” he groaned as he aligned himself with her. Her legs parted eagerly for the man before her. “I love you,” Akainu whispered softly as pumped into her quickly.

“I love you too,” Andrea gasped as the admiral held her close to him. He was still pulsing within her and she was frankly shocked how still he was being. “What’s wrong?”

“I want to savor this moment,” he gasped as he thrust harder. She squealed before tightening her walls around his cock. “Please, my Andrea-chan!”

Andrea kissed the admiral deeply, feeling content as he collapsed on her after climaxing. She giggled upon realizing he was half asleep when he pulled out of her. “A quick nap before we arrive?” she suggested as she held him close.

Akainu nodded and allowed himself to be cuddled. _Please don’t let that place change you._


End file.
